A computer-controlled fermentation system is continuing to be developed for monitoring and controlling the fermentation process. The system operates from a desktop computer functioning as a central controller and a data acquisition device. Various monitoring and control instruments and devices are connected to this computer via the IEEE-488 GPIB. The same system controller and most of the program and external instruments can be scaled to various sizes of vessels with very few changes. Parameters can be selected intially and changed dynamically as desired as the experiment proceeds.